Meow
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Ladybug tenía a Chat frotándose contra su hombro mientras ronroneaba cual gato necesitado de cariño. / One-Shot LadyNoir.
**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.**

 **Notas: "purr" es el sonido del ronroneo de un gato. Meow es "miau".**

* * *

 **Meow.**

 _ladybug x chat noir._

* * *

Los días pesados eran una costumbre desagradable, pero no tenía más opción que resignarse a ella. A esta altura Marinette rara vez se quejaba, al final de día, Tikki siempre le decía que no habría sido elegida como Ladybug si no supiera que podría hacerse cargo de lo que sea. Y, de hecho, no estaba equivocada, ¿alguna vez Ladybug había perdido? Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, hoy, aunque le costara admitirlo y no lo haría en voz alta, era uno de esos días en los que sólo quería echarse en la cama a dormir.

Una de las ventajas de ser una súper-heroína adolescente era que podía disfrutar de las increíbles vistas de París, inaccesibles para los ciudadanos regulares. Ladybug dejó salir un largo suspiro, en momentos como aquellos, frente al cuadro nocturno de la ciudad del amor, iluminada sutilmente por los lejanos faroles y luces oscilantes de los coches en movimiento, un día pesado se veía pequeño en la lejanía. Como perdiéndose entre los edificios antiguos y los matices negro azulados del cielo. Instintivamente sonrió. La rutina era agobiante, pero cuadros como aquél hacían que todo valga la pena.

La paz. Respirándose en el aire primaveral de ésa noche parisina.

—¡Buenas noche, _my lady_! ¿Admirando el paisaje? Si me permites, no se compara con tu belleza.

 _Oh_ , la paz, alejándose en la distancia.

—Chat Noir, ¿todavía no te has ido a casa? —Ladybug le miró alzando una ceja, estaba casi segura de que aquél no era un encuentro casual.

—No —la sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hizo presente en la medida en la que el joven se sentaba junto a la heroína, los pies balanceándose al borde de la torre Eiffel—. La noche está _purr_ fecta, ¿no crees?

Ladybug dejó escapar una risa, camuflada de suspiro. No le venía mal un poco de compañía, después de todo.

—Pues sí, ha sido un día pesado hoy —destensó los músculos, estirándose un poco. Chat Noir le observó con los ojos verdes vibrando.

—¿Te gustaría un masaje? Las patas de gato son extremadamente suaves —alzó las manos como si demostrara con las pruebas más irrefutables su punto. Ladybug enarcó ambas cejas y se echó a reír, descolocando a Chat Noir, que se limitó a apreciar ésa sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba.

—Qué más da, ¿por qué no?

Ladybug se sentó de espaldas a Chat y éste casi cayó de la torre Eiffel cuando se percató de que, de hecho, por primera vez, Ladybug no le había rechazado.

Acercó las manos temblorosas a los hombros rojos de su lady. Lo cierto era que nunca en la vida había dado un masaje, por lo que no tenía idea de dónde tocar para que le resultara agradable y no le provocara un dolor de espalda terrible. Los hombros de Ladybug eran pequeños, mucho más de lo que creyó, y cuando la percibió moverse bajo sus manos, se percató de que no era la primera vez que la sentía así. Cuando peleaban juntos, muchas eran las ocasiones en las que chocaban o caían uno sobre el otro, sin embargo, este contacto era totalmente distinto. Más íntimo, más real. Comenzó el masaje, inseguro pero progresivamente ganando confianza, al ver que Ladybug se relajaba. Una vez acabó, la joven volvió a sentarse a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Chat Noir sintió las mejillas enrojecer, las orejas y la nariz. Se veía demasiado linda bajo la luz de la luna, con una expresión como aquella.

—Vaya, estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Deberías tenerme más confianza —bromeó.

—Sabes que confío en ti, gatito tonto —ella frunció el entrecejo levemente—. Te mereces una recompensa.

Para sorpresa de Chat, Ladybug llevó una mano bajo su mentón y comenzó a acariciarle, luego en el cabello y detrás de las orejas falsas semejantes a las de un gato. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, completamente dedicado a disfrutar las cálidas caricias de su amada. Ladybug rió al ver la expresión de su compañero, como un pequeño gato malcriado.

—Realmente a veces me sorpren-

Sin embargo, un _ronroneo_ interrumpió sus palabras. Ladybug abrió los ojos de par en par y Chat le imitó en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Acabas de-?

—No.

—Sí, acabas de-

—He dicho que no.

—¡Has ronroneado!

Ladybug estalló en risas, sosteniéndose el estómago mientras Chat se preparaba para tirarse de la torre Eiffel, muerto de vergüenza.

—Vaya, _my lady_ , tienes un sentido del humor bastante peculiar —protestó Chat, medio en broma medio en serio.

La joven hizo todo lo posible por controlar sus risas.

—No, es que ha sido demasiado lindo, en serio, no te enojes —dijo mientras se enjugaba una lagrimita. Los ojos de Chat se iluminaron de repente.

—¿Lindo?

Oh, mala elección de palabras.

—No, yo-

—¡Haberlo dicho antes!

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Ladybug tenía a Chat frotándose contra su hombro mientras ronroneaba cual gato necesitado de cariño.

—¡Joder, Chat, que me caigo!

—No te preocupes, _my lady_ , los gatos caemos parados. _Purr. Purr_.

—¡Chat!

Al final del día Ladybug, en el fondo (muy en el fondo), agradecía tener a Chat para modificar su rutina.

* * *

 **Contemplad, el título más imaginativo y original de la historia del fanfiction. (sarcasmo).**

 **Como sea, estoy teniendo unos días bastante pesados, y andaba con muchas ganas de terminar y publicar esto que empecé durante una de esas clases aburridísimas que todos tenemos en algún punto. Es cortito y sencillo, pero no sé, quería escribir algo tipo fluff y agradable. Espero que al menos les haya hecho sonreír.**

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas constructivas? Son muy bienvenidas y las aprecio mucho~**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Hiyorin les manda un beso.**


End file.
